


A second  honeymoon

by Fairlywritten



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Magic Fingers, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlywritten/pseuds/Fairlywritten
Summary: Ferdinand and petra has been close friends since their days in the monestary always sprnding time together until their marrige. However things have gotten stale between them almost a year in their marrige, so Petra decides to take ferdinand on their vacation to rediscover their love for each other.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 5





	A second  honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to write about this pairing because i think it deserves some justice. So i hope that anyone who reads this enjoyed the story.

The Brigid Queen led her husband by the hand, rummaging through the palm leaves of the densely vegetated forest. It was one of the few days that they would be given by edelgard to leave the matters of foreign relations off for a vacation.  
Petra convinced Ferdinand to take off with her into the lush greens of Brigid's Jungle. How could Ferdinand decline the offer that Petra suggested, since he wouldnt want her to get homesick ever again since the days of the monestary, and yet he was mystified, wondering where his lover will take him.  
However, as he kept tripping over the roots and vines of the trees, he was beginning to regret his decision.  
“Petra, my love, are you sure this is a good idea?” Ferdinand asked, untangling the stray plant leaves from his legs as he struggled to keep up. His physical condition is just not what it used to be, ever since he spent his days burried in his paperwork.  
“please be keeping up, Ferdinand. we will be arriving soon!” The purple haired woman said, her bare feet swift against the soil.  
With how energetic his wife was being, it seems as if all of his worries had fluttered away. The last time petra looked so energetic was the day that he first went to brigid for their honeymoon, of course it has been a while since their honeymoon.

he stumbled several times and his sandals weren't helping, as they dug into the dirt, but Petra dragging him by the hand made sure he would arrive at their destination no matter what.

"My love are you sure you wouldn't want to rest for a bit!” Ferdinand said as he tries his best to not look tired while still gasping for air.  
Petra stopped dead in her tracks to let her husband catch his breath momentarily.  
“Yes. Perhaps I am needing some rest.” The purple-haired Queen said as she enjoyes watching the cute facade that her husband fails to keep. After waiting for her husband to catch his breath.“Take my hand ferdinand.” While Ferdinand was a bit hesitant he took his wife's hand and they took off again. Petra had been planning this for weeks. Today was full of sightseeing, Petra wanted to take her husband to see the beauty of her country together with her, to spend time together because he always seemed busy with paperworks back in their estate on nuvelle territory, and so it was almost time Ferdinand arrived to the final surprise. he was excited to see the surprise his wife has set up, he started walking faster matching his pace with petra. She loved him with all her heart, and she hoped that this weekend would make her husband forget all about work and focus on her instead.

After a torturously long walk full of “Almost theres” and delayed “Look outs!”, Ferdinand could finally sense Petra slowing down. At long last, Petra exclaimed “We are here!”  
Ferdinand ’s eyes fluttered open, taking several moments to adjust to the contrastingly bright sunlight. When his vision came to, the orange haired noble was speechless. “ Petra..I...”  
he was welcomed to the sight of a deserted shoreline, the waves of the sea crashing onto the blanche-sanded beach. Aside from the ambient noises of wildlife, the setting was absolutely silent. Little shells and sea remnants adorned the sand which glistened in the setting sun. Underneath a single tree, a makeshift mat woven of straw and palm leaves was spread out for them, framed with two torches already set aflame. It was absolutely and utterly beautiful.  
He wrapped his arms around Petra, pulling her in tightly as he assaulted her with a very long and passionate kiss.

It was Petra’s turn to beg her husband to slow down, giggling as she struggled to wiggle from his grasp. “Please, Ferdinand, give me time to be breathing!” She collapsed into the straw mat, the two married couple engaged in a tangled mess of kisses and laughter. 

When the orange haired noble finally stopped his onslaught, there was a moment of silence exchanged between the two.  
Nothing but the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore.  
Nothing but the harmony of chirps and growls enemating from the lush thicket.  
Not a soul but them.  
Petra leaned up to meet Ferdinand ’s lips, who had pinned her down. captivated, Ferdinand kissed her back, the Brigid queen feeling one hand combing through her hair as another gently cupped her cheek. “I'm sorry i haven't been more romantic with you my love,” Ferdinand whispered between kisses.  
“you can start making it up to me from now on.” Petra responded, wrapping her arms around her beloved husband.

Petra played with Ferdinand's long and silky hair, whispering sweet nothings to his ears in her native language, while ferdinand understood some of it and replies by singing her praises at the same time holding her tightly in his arms. There they could’ve laid like that for the rest of their lives, the fading sunlight and impending night painting a gradient of violet, indigo and orange in the sky. The toasty flames cackling to warm them just the right amount as the chill of nightfall set in. But as Ferdinand’s lips moved to kiss Petra’s jaw, then her neck, perhaps the evening could get better.  
Petra rolled onto her side as Ferdinand took control, surrendering herself to her husband’s whim.

They discarded each other’s top and then ferdinand kissed the space between Petra’s breasts, his lips lingering on every bit of skin he touched. He looked towards his wife, who’s hazel brown eyes gazed back at him with a slight pink across her cheeks. As his lips descended the queen’s body, loud moans left Petra’s mouth, her sweet words kissing Ferdinand back and encouraging him to press on. The orange haired noble licked a stripe up towards his lover’s nipple, who shivered in response. He repeated the motion several times, just to hear the yelps and mewls that each lick rewarded him with.

After teasing her to her satisfaction, Ferdinand’s lips found the pinkish nub of Petra’s breast, latching on with devotion so as to evoke more moans from his wife. He created a seal with his mouth, suckling gently as he knew Petra’s most erogenous zones. As one hand wrapped around the Brighid woman’s back, another moved lower to caress the dark flesh of her stomach.  
“OoOhh, Ferdinand,” Petra shuddered.  
“I am wanting more Ferdinand!.” After hearing her cries,  
Ferdinand used the tip of his tongue to flick her lover’s stiffened nipples, his tongue movements were quick and light, as if he was teasing her.

Petra struggled to keep herself up stable as her breast was in the mercy of her husband. Ferdinand knew just how to tease her, to pleasure her, the warmth of his mouth on her chest, the perfect sensory contrast to the cool whirls of air dancing against her skin. Her Husband’s fingers caressed her stomach lightly, running along her flesh like a brush against canvas to draw out her moans. Occasionally, Ferdinand would nip at her, his teeth gently biting her already sensitive nipple. “Ah! Ferdinand!” She would giggle, to which her husband would teethe on her harder.  
Needless to say, Petra was enjoying this evening very much, all of her effort setting up the beach has finally come to fruition.

As Ferdinand stimulated her breasts, Petra used her free hand to pull in her husband’s head closer, more and more of her breast being claimed. Much to her shock, Ferdinand was distracting her the entire time.  
A gasp fell from her mouth when she felt a hand slip under her faux skirt.  
“Are you wanting me to touch you here, my love?” Ferdinand asked.  
“Please, Ferdinand …” Petra uttered with a nod. At this point Petra was beyond aroused she could fully see Ferdinand's toned body dripping with sweat, his body reflecting the light of the torch shining brightly, just as he always is in her eyes.

Ferdinand ran his fingers up the length of Petra’s cervix, already wet with arousal. He continued with an up and down motion, gently massaging so as to bait the melodic moans out of his wife. All the while, he continued to suckle on the sensitive bud of Petra’s nipple. When she was content with the wetness of Petra’s sex, he slipped a finger inside her.  
Then another.  
“Ahhh, .ferdie. Ooaahh…” Petra screamed loudly, aroused up to the point she couldn't even form a sentence, her cheeks burning red.

Ferdinand’s fingers moved slowly, deliberately, gliding in and out of his wife’s sex without much resistance. Eventually, he fell into a rhythm, pumping in and out with a steady tempo. Petra’s moans of pleasure matched his pace completley in sync.  
As Petra cupped Ferdinand's head tighter, Ferdinand was inclined to pick up his pace. Ferdinand’s fingers worked diligently to guide his wife to orgasm, his goals absolute as he teethed her sensitive breasts even harder.

Then Petra’s stomach rose up and down in breathy contractions. Her face was red and hot, sweat rolling down her face as her husband fingered her. She had no idea what she did to deserve a husband like Ferdinand, but she thanked whatever spirit blessed her fervently with the symphony of moans leaving her mouth.  
Petra bit down hard on her lower lip, feeling multiple intense waves of pleasure washing over her body. Her heat contracted around Ferdinand’s fingers as she came several times, words of incoherent bliss spewing from her lips and wetness gushing from her lower ones.

Ferdinand’s fingers retreated, strings of Petra’s wetness dangling from his hand as he moved to claim his lover’s lips with his own. Still quaking from her orgasms, Petra melted into the kiss as she collapsed back into the mat, pulling Ferdinand down with her.  
For several moments, the two laid in a hit, sticky heap of arousal and sweat, enjoying the sight of each other. A moment of intimacy. Ferdinand brushed a few unkempt strands of hair from Petra’s moistened face.  
“Was that good for you?” Ferdinand inquired as he moved in closer. His wife was panting, her chest still rising and falling with each gasp of air. “Yes, Ferdinand. That was…truly satisfaction.” She smiled.

“I'm happy to hear that.” Ferdinand responded with an equally warm smile. He laid next to the panting woman, pulling up close to her to study her silently. His head rising right in front of Petra's face anxiously, a frown spreading thin across his lips as he attempted to formulate an admittedly forward question. He reached across to cup his wife's cheek, not sure of how to broach the topic.

“Petra, I would like you to satisfy me as well," he said bluntly.

“Oh! ” Petra surprised, her face turning red as a tomato as her arousal doubles from before, finally realizing the large bulge on his pants poking her thigh, previously too focused oh his hands.

"I would be happy to!“ she replied quickly looking just as eager as the man on top of her, "would you be standing up first ferdinand?" While puzzled he still obayed her and stood up next to the mat.  
On the mat Petra slowly took of all of her remaining clothes off, showing him every inch of her while facing ferdinand and asked him to do the same. Ferdinand happily oblige, and he took of his pants and boxer showing a fully erect member in front of Petra. For a short moment they looked at each other silently admiring each others figure , mesmerized in each others lustful gaze. Each finding the right words for the moment.

“You are a beautiful woman, Petra. I am very lucky to be spending my life with you. I want to show you just how much you are of worth to me. Just place your trust in me.”

Petra sniffled, her eyes suddenly filling with tears, now of all times. “You know ferdinand I was leaving Brighid as a hostage, I never knew I would return with you my bestfriend and lover, it seems that the spirits have been in my favour.”

A beaming smile spread across Petra’s lips as she pulled Ferdinand down to give him a warm embrace. “I really am lucky.”

Ferdinand smiled warmly, yet he disagrees with her. “I believe I am the lucky one Petra, I suppose i have taken you for granted these last few months but i promise you I will make amends.”

Not wasting another moment, Petra faced the other way laying on all four while raising her backside to him, showing him her most embarrassing parts, showing him that she is ready to take him in. Ferdinand could see just how wet his wife is, Ferdinand quickly positioned his member to enter inside her cervix, and soon after thrusted and slowly grinded her insides.  
Petra gripped the mat stronger than before she couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Yet ferdinand flipped her over so that their eyes would meet, afraid that their current position would hurt her knee if they stayed like that. Petra threw her arms around Ferdinand without thinking, his lips kissing her neck. As Petra left her mouth agape screaming her husbands name over and over again, as her nails dug into his scalp.

“Ooaaah Ferdinand” Petra moaned his name again. Her hips rocked involuntarily against her husband’s member, and her breaths became even deeper than before. Ferdinand kept grinding her insides not stopping anytime soon, exploring her cervix in all the right ways. As he kept thrusting inside Petra’s cervix, her moans grew in intensity. He's never seen her so vulnerable before, but he also never felt so aroused seeing his wife like this. he started to use his right hand to grope her breast, occassionally pinching her pink nub, only leaving his left hand to support her weight, soon her arms felt weaker, slowly losing her energy as she melts with pleasure causing her to wobble more as she struggled to keep balance.  
“Ferdinand, I’m-” Petra choked as she teetered backwards.  
His firm palm caught her by her backside, motioning her back into his groove.

“I got you, Petra.” Ferdinand assured her as he momentarily pulled his mouth away. he returned to his task, starting to increse his pace. Her hands dug into her husband ’s rear, ushering Ferdinand in closer as she gave him a barrage of kisses. Ferdinand already knew all of her weak points, purposefully teasing, her seeking out pleasure more passionately than ever before.

Petra ’s loud moans filled the ocean air, her sex grinding against Ferdinand’s and her breast being toyed with by her husband. Petra had already climaxed a few time, and now it seemed Ferdinand is close to climax as well, he started thrusting even faster.  
Eventually, the stimulation was too much, and Ferdinand climaxed gushing inside of her, pleasure coursing throughout her entire body.

That didn’t stop Ferdinand, who was determined to pleasure her even more. His member still erect yet not as hard followed Petra, still persistent in grinding at her pulsating sex while she couldnt move her hips anymore. Eventually they both climaxed again together, Petra wailed in pleasure, Ferdinand ’s name on her lips as her moans filled with ecstasy. Her juices covered his entire body in a single explosive orgasm, her entire body contracting and convulsing with each tremor of ecstasy.

Ferdinand persevered in kissing her neck until Petra was able to reclaim her composure a bit, Petra faced up to meet her husband yet again. The proud noble was left with exhaustion gasping for air, looking as if he is nearly fainting, her body is sore and her throat was dry. They both didn't have any energy to speak all they could do was pull in each other into a tight embrace, and soon after falling asleep. through out the night they kept each other warm, even when they are clothless in the cold night.

Not realizing it yet the two of them would be blessed with two new members to their family filling their household with love more than before. Yet their futures are still in array as those who who sither in the dark still remains.


End file.
